Strawberry Avalanche owl city
by ArcticArianna
Summary: America has a new invention, England is curious as to what his boyfriend is up too, What happens when they discover there own new world? READ!


**This fic is based of a song! I'm gonna be doing a or of these being I'm upstarts with music! It's so fun to write these especially to one of your favorite songs! X3. **

-strawberry avalanche-

America being a smart guy and all had a love for science and experiments , so one day in his basement he had decided to work on a new project. America had wanted to create a portal. Not just any portal a portal that could take you to a whole new world. America was a big nation who had seen the entire world, knowing all the other nations. But he still wanted to explore. So he put his words to action and began researching on and building his dream.

-a week later-

"done." the American declared with a smile. He had finally finished his project and anyone would be excited to see if it worked, but there was also a chance that it wouldn't which almost made him scared. But he was a hero so he would have to believe in himself, here.

"Alfred! Are you down there?" an all to familiar English accent called down the staircase. When he heard footsteps he couldn't hold back his smile. "hey Artie! Yeah I'm here come on I wanna show you something."

"oh? What is it? And what are you down here in the dark?". England questioned stepping off the Last step. "what the bloody hell is that?" he spoke again pointing at the o large object America was polishing.

"this." the other marveled" is my latest invention! " he finished smiling at the now very confused Brit. But soon the look of confusion turned to one of curiosity. "really now? What does it do?" the Brit questioned, he was just full of curiosity today.

"it's supposed to transport is to a whole new world. Supposed to being the keywords there." the American boy boldly stated it never ceased to amaze England just how intelligent the boy could be.

"wow, a whole new world. That's a big thing Alfred, you worked hard on this?" he stated looking back and forth from America and said machine. " yeah, I did work hard on it I just wonder if it really works, I mean with all the research and wiring it should be perfect. You wanna help me try it out?"

"r-really I can? Will I get hurt?" the Englishman stuttered somewhat scared of the machine. " it really shouldn't hurt at all. Here we'll go together then." the taller smiled down at the Brit who nodded and smiled back. He trusted Alfred he really did, mostly all of his experiments have worked perfectly, he'd had flops just like anyone else but not many. He'd be happy to find a whole new world with his boyfriend next to him, really.

And so there they stood in front of the machine, the center of it lighting up a transparent pink with a few other colors swimming around in it.

England swallowed hard was he really going through with this? Well he could take America somewhere magical himself when they got home, if they got home.

"ready." America looked to his lover.

"yes. " he replied smiling sweetly. America stepped forward putting on goggles and holding out another pair to England, who hesitated a bit with putting them on. America grabbed the other hand. And walked toward putting one hand into the pink and pulling it out. Nothing seemed to be wrong. So he leaped toward with the Brit still attached to his hand , they both lunged toward into the machine and all they could both feel was themselves falling through thin air. Americas smile only got wider as they began to fall faster, England on the other hand had settled for holding onto Americas arm for dear life. Then suddenly they hit a plush floor. They both opened there eyes sitting up to make sure they were alright. When they finally looked around they realized they were no longer in Americas basement, nor were they falling. The land around them was a beautiful bright green grass with a huge lake in the middle of everything, but the lake was a light pink instead of a normal water color. The sky was in the state were it looked to be a sunset which was also tinted pink, the sky was adorned with a perfect amount of clouds they were a beautiful whit color that looked to have pink frosting on the top of them. And the land itself was adorned with strawberries everywhere from trees to bushes, which left a wonderful fruity smell in the air. Anyone would find this place paradise.

"amazing." America spoke breathlessly as he looked to England a huge smile on both there faces. "it's beautiful, love" England smiled wider and kissed Americas cheek. "is that music?" America questioned as he heard music playing softly through the air.

_"This is a world of dreams and revery, were I felt the stars explode around me. A grass blade flashed with a gleam as it slashed open a moon bean and o stared back breathlessly, as mountains of fruit tumbled out I barely had the chance to shout. Will strawberry avalanche please crash over me. _

_Staying awake that night was rather hard deal in a sleeping bag in your back yard. When we woke up buried alive beneath the fruity land slide we both laughed hysterically . It could've been just another dream but I aware I heard you scream. Will strawberry avalanche please crack over me._

_Oh, there a citrus constellation in the galaxy screeched on the back of both my eyelids and I've been dying to see. If you were a beautiful sound and the echoes all around then I'd be your harmony, and we'd sing along with the crowds beneath the candy coated clouds, will strawberry avalanche please crack over me."_

The song repeated. And when you listened to the words the song really fit this place. With it's clouds and all it's strawberries. The two still smiling nations got up to explore this new place.

By the time the day was done they were leaning against a tree with England in Americas lap and the two just lay there, enjoying this wonderful place. "Alfred. How exactly are we getting home, now?" England questioned. "easy." the taller stated pulling out a remote from his pocket. "simply press this button." he they both laughed before England spoke again." will we be back?" Americas grinned showing off all his purely whites.

" whenever you want." England smiled and leaned back against his lovers chest. "sounds good." he spoke before they Borge fell asleep to the smell of the strawberries.

**Authors note: did you like it? Review! I like the outcome and hopefully I'll make these two visit again.**


End file.
